Parodies for sale 5
by ANIMAL KING 415
Summary: More parodies for adoption. This time with pairings as well.
1. Espio

**Espio:** A parody of Shrek. Espio lived the life of a loner. But when toons invade his home, he and his 'friends' must rescue Princess ? for the evil Lord Carl. But will love find him first? Pairings: Espiox?xOC, Jackx?, IagoxThundra, AshxMisty, and BrockxLucy.

Cast:

Shrek: Espio (Sonic X)

Human Fiona: Author's choice

Ogre Fiona: Kelly The Chameleon (My OC; Feel free to use her)

Donkey: Kangaroo Jack (Kangaroo Jack), Iago (Aladdin), Ash, Misty, and Brock (Pokemon)

Dragon: Author's choice

Extras with Author's choice: Thundra (Aladdin: The Series) and Pike Queen Lucy (Pokemon; "Queen of Serpentine")

Lord Farquadd: Carl The Cockroach Wizard (Yin! Yang! Yo!)


	2. Jaladdin

**Jaladdin:** Parody of Aladdin. Jack Spicer was a streetrat, until he met three genies. Will he win the heart of Princess Rika with their help? And what happens when Shredder makes his move? Parings:JackxRika, and EdxWinry

Cast:

Aladdin: Jack Spicer (Xailon Showdown)

Jasmine: Rika Nonaka (Digimon)

Jafar: Shredder (TMNT)

Iago: Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic X)

Abu: Author's choice

Rahja: Bessie (Back At The Barnyard)

Carpet: Author's choice

Genie: Author's choice

Sultan: Edward Elric (FMA)

Extras with Edward: Alphonsoe Elric and Winry Rockwell (FMA)


	3. Simba

**Simba: **Parody of "Shrek"; Simba lived the life of a loner. But when toons invade his Pridelands, he and his "friends" must rescue Princess Mina for the evil Lord Abis Mal. But will love find him first? Pairings: SimbaxMina aka Sailor VenusxNala, TuckerxTy Lee (Hey! It could work.), & RicoxKraken.

Cast:

Shrek: Simba (The Lion King)

Human Fiona: Mina aka Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon)

Ogre Fiona: Nala (The Lion King)

Donkey: Skipper, Private, Kawalski, Rico (Madagascar), and Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom)

Dragon: Kraken (POTC: Dead Man's Chest)

Extra with The Kraken: Ty Lee (Avatar: The Last Air Bender)

Lord Farquadd: Abis Mal (The Return Of Jafar)


	4. The Pebbles and the Trainers

**The Pebbles and the Trainers: **Parody of The Pebble and The Penguin and a gender switch. Misty, May and Dawn found different pebbles and plan to give them to Ash, Drew and Gary. But they are thrown away by the evil Azula, Maleficent and Queen Beryl. Now, the three friends and their new tempered friends Jessie, Sam and Lucy must journey back home and stop Azula, Maleficent and Beryl before it's too late. Pairings: AshxMisty, DrewxMay, Gary OakxDawn, and many others.

Cast:

Hubie: Misty, May, and Dawn (Pokemon)

Marina: Ash, Drew, and Gary Oak (Pokemon)

Rocko the Rockhopper: Jessie (Pokemon), Sam Manson (Danny Phantom), and Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts)

Drake: Azula (Avatar: The Last Air Bender), Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), and Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon)

Little Birds: Author's choice

Boys of the lookery: Author's choice

Girls of the lookery: Author's choice

Drake's Minions: Shenzi, Bonzi, and Ed (The Lion King)

Leopard Seal: JAWS (JAWS!)


	5. Rouge

**Rouge:** Parody of Shrek and a gender switch. Rouge lived the life of a loner. But when toons invade her home, she and her "friends" must save Prince Wolverine for thw evil Lady Cassidy. But will love find her first? Pairings: RougexWolverinexKnuckles, RikaxJack, and SakuraxNaruto.

Cast:

Shrek: Rouge The Bat (Sonic X)

Human Fiona: Wolverine (X-Men)

Ogre Fiona: Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic X)

Donkey: Rika (Digimon) and Sakura (Naruto)

Dragon: Naruto (Naruto; as a 9-tailed fox demon)

Extra with Naruto: Jack Spicer (Xalion Showdown)

Farquadd: Cassidy (Pokemon)


	6. Wolverine

**Wolverine:** Wolverine (Aka: Logan) lived the life of a loner. But when toons invade his home, he and his 'friends' must rescue Princess ? for the evil Lord Technus. But will love find him first? Pairings: Wolverinex?, ArtemisxLuna, and MaxX?.

Cast:

Shrek: Wolverine (X-Men)

Human Fiona: Author's choice

Ogre Fiona: Author's choice

Donkey: Bloo (Foster's Home), Artemis, Luna, Dianna (Sailor Moon), Sam and Max (Sam and Max: Freelance Police)

Dragon: Author's Choice

Farquadd: Technus (Danny Phantom)


	7. The Land Before Time xover

**The Land Before Time Croccover:** A parody of "The Land Before Time". A group of young animals, Sora, Tom, Jerry, The Powerpuff Girls, Bartok and Yoshi set out on a journey to find their families.

Cast:

Littlefoot: Sora (Kingdom Hearts; as a lion cub)

Cera: Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry Kids)

Ducky: The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls; as puppies)

Petrie: Bartok (Anastasia; as a younger version of himself)

Spike: Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.)

Littlefoot's Mother: Simba (The Lion King)

Sharptooth: Sabor (Tarzan)

Littlefoot's Grandparents: Mufasa and Sarabi (The Lion King)


	8. Espio 2

**Espio 2:** Parody of "Shrek 2". Espio is off to meet the in-laws, but Kelly's father doesn't approve. Now Espio has to deal with the prince that was supposed to save Kelly, an insaine Godmother, and a team of assassints. Pairings: EspioxOC, Jackx?, IagoxThundra, AshxMisty,& BrockxLucy.

New Cast:

King Harold: Author's choice

Queen Lillian: Author's choice

Fairy Godmother: The White Witch (The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe)

Prince Charming: Author's choice

Puss in boots: Team 7 (Naruto)


	9. Simba 2

**Simba 2: **Simba is off to meet the in-laws, but Nala's father dosen't approve. Now Simba has to deal with the prince that was supposed to save Nala, an insaine Godmother, and a team of assassints. Pairings: SimbaxNala, TuckerxTy Lee, & RicoxKraken.

New Cast:

King Harold: Author's Choice

Queen Lillian: Author's choice

Fairy Godmother: Spectra (Danny Phantom)

Prince Charming: Author's choice

Puss in boots: Buck (Ice Age 3), Amazon Quartet (Sailor Moon), and Author's choice


	10. Rouge 2

**Rouge 2:** Rouge is off to meet the in-laws, but Knuckles' father doesn't approve. Now, Rouge has to deal with the princess that was supposed to save Knuckles, an insane Godfather, and a team of assassints. Pairings: RougexKnuckles, SakuraxNaruto, & RikaxJack.

New Cast:

King Harold: Author's choice

Queen Lillian: Author's choice

Prince Charming: Larxene (Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories)

Fairy Godmother: Rasputin (Anastasia)

Puss in boots: Blaze (Sonic 2006), and The Sailor Scouts (Sailor Moon)


	11. Dani, Misty, and Serena:The 3 Musketeers

**Dani, Misty, and Serena: The Three Musketeers:** A parody of "Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers" and a gender switch.

Cast:

Mickey: Dani Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Donald: Misty Waterflower (Pokemon)

Goofy: Serena aka Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)

Pluto: Bolt (Bolt)

Minnie: Timmy Turner (FOP)

Daisy: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

Clarabele: Darien aka Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon)

Pete: Shego (Kim Possible)

Pete's goons: Zim (Invader Zim), Jack Spicer (Xailon Showdown), and Impmon (Digimon Tamers)

Singing turtle: Gonzo (The Muppet Show)


	12. Ash

**Ash: **Parody of Shrek; Ash, a rogue Pokemon-trainer, lived the life of a loner. But when toons invade his home, he and his 'friends' must rescue Princess Misty for the evil Lord ?. But will love find him first? Pairings: AshxMisty, Bloox?, & ImpmonxRenamon.

Cast:

Shrek: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

Human Fiona: Misty Waterflower (Pokemon)

Ogre Fiona: Misty as her regular trainer self

Donkey: Bloo (Foster's Home), Rika Nonaka, Renamon, and Impmon (Digimon Tamers)

Dragon: Author's choice

Farquadd: Author's choice


	13. Cartoon Treasure Island

**Cartoon Treasure Island:** Parody of "Muppet Treasure Island"; Sora, Donald, and Goofy were workers at an inn, until they found a treause map that would lead them to adventure...And a dangerous digimon.

Cast:

Jim Hawkins: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Gonzo: Goofy (Disney)

Rizzo: Donald (Disney)

Kermit The Frog/ Captain Smallot: Author's choice

Ms. Piggy/ Benjalina: Author's choice

Sam Eagle/ Mr. Arrow: Squidward Tentecles (Spongebob Squarepants)

Fozzie/ Squire: Flapjack (The Marvlous Misadventures Of Flapjack)

Long Jhon Silver: Myotismon (Digimon)

Budsun Honeydew: Dr. Cockroach (Monsters Vs. Aliens)

Beaker: B.O.B. (Monsters Vs. Aliens)

Pirates: Various villains

Billy Bones: Author's choice


	14. Ash 2

**Ash 2:**Ash is off to meet the in-laws, but Misty's father doesn't approve. Now, Ash has to deal with the prince that was supposed to save Misty, an insane Godmother, and a team of assassints. Pairings: AshxMisty, Bloox?, ImpmonxRenamon, & JackxRika.

New cast:

King Harold: Author's choice

Queen Lillian: Author's choice

Fariy Godmother: Author's choice

Prince Charming: Dash Baxter (Danny Phantom)

Puss in boots: Iago (Aladdin), Jack Spicer (Xailon Showdown), Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon)


	15. Spyro

**Spyro:** Spyro lived the life of a loner. But when toons invade his home, he and his 'friends' must rescue Princess ? for the evil Lord Syndrome. But will love find him first? Pairings: Spyrox?xCynder, Dukeyx?, SoraxKiari, DannyxSam, DanixTimmy, CosmoxWanda, TuckerxTy Lee, and RikuxStarz.

Cast:

Shrek: Spyro (Spyro series)

Human Fiona: Author's choice

Orge Fiona: Cynder (Spyro series)

Donkey: Dukey (Jhonny Test), Sora, Kiari, Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Danny Phantom/Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Dani Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom), Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof (FOP)

Dragon: Author's choice

Extras with Author's choice: Ty Lee (Avatar: The Last Air Bender) and Starzilla aka Starz (Fellow Author)

Farquadd: Syndrome (The Incredibles)


	16. Spyro two

**Spyro 2:** Spyro is off to meet the in-laws, but Cynder's father doesn't approve. Now, Spyro has to deal with the prince that was supposed to save Cynder, an insane Godmother, and a team of assassins. Pairings: SpyroxCynder, DukeyxKiara, SoraxKiari, DannyxSam, DanixTimmy, CosmoxWanda, TuckerxTy Lee, RikuxStarz, ?x?, & EdwardxWinrey.

New Cast:

King Harold: Author's choice

Queen Lillian: Author's choice

Prince Charming: Chase Young (Xailon Showdown)

Fairy Godmother: Ursula (The Little Mermaid)

Puss in boots: Tom (Tom and Jerry), Ed, Edd, Eddy (Ed, Edd n' Eddy), Edward Elric, Al Elric, Winrey Rockbell (FMA), & The Kids Next Door (KND)


	17. The return of Shredder

**The return of Shredder:** Shredder has returned for his revenge on Jack, but with a new ally. But Jack has a new ally of his own...But can he be trusted? Pairings: JackxRika, and EdxWinry.

New Cast:

Abis Mal: Zim (Invader Zim)

Extra with Zim: GIR (Invader Zim)

Abis Mal's group: Author's choice


	18. Mailaddin

**Mailaddin:** Mai Valentine was a street mouse, untill she met a sailor genie. Will she win the heart of Prince Joey Wheeler with her help? And what happens when Jadis makes her move?

Cast:

Aladdin: Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Extras with Mai: Tea Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Sakura (Naruto), Winrey Rockwell (FMA), and Author's choice

Jasmine: Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Extras with Joey: Serenity Wheeler, Yugi Mutou (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Naruto (Naruto), Edward "Ed" Elric (FMA), and Author's choice

Abu: Author's choice

Iago: Bloo (Foster's Home)

Jafar: Jadis (The lion, the witch, and the wardrobe)

Genie: Serena aka Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)

Razul, The Captain of the guards: Jessie (Pokemon)

Other guards: Ember McClain, Spectra (Danny Phantom), Azula (Avatar), and Shego (Kim Possible)

Story Teller: Author's choice

Carpet: Author's choice


	19. Maxladdin

**Maxladdin:** Max was a streetrat, until he met a trio of genies. Will he win the heart of Princess Rini with their help? And what happens when Him makes his move? Pairings: MaxXRini, DrewxMay, ArtemisxLuna & DarienxSerena

Cast:

Aladdin: Max (Pokemon)

Extra with Max: May, Drew (Pokemon), Omi (Xailion Showdown), and Author's choice

Jasmine: Rini, aka Sailor Mini-Moon (Sailor Moon)

Sultan: Darien, aka Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon)

Extra with Darien: Serena, aka Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)

Abu: Author's choice

Iago: Pesto, Bobby, and Squint (Good Feathers; Note: Near the end, Bobby and Squint switch to Max's side)

Jafar: Him (PPG)

Raja: Luna, Artemis, and Diana (Sailor Moon)

Genie: Naruto (Naruto), Yami Yugi (Yugioh!), and The Mask (The Mask)

Carpet: Falkor (The Neverending Story)

Common theif: Oggie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas)


	20. Zuko

**Zuko:** Zuko lived the life of a loner. But when toons invade his home, he and his "friends" must save Princess Mai for the evil Lord Dennis. But will love find him first? Pairings: ZukoxMai, RandallxDora, YugixTea, JoeyxMai, JackxRika, and ImpmonxRenamon.

Cast:

Shrek: Prince Zuko (Avatar: The Last Air Bender)

Human Fiona: Mai (Avatar: The Last Air Bender)

Orge Fiona: Mai as a Fire Bender

Donkey: Impmon (Digimon Tamers), Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Jack Spicer (Xailoin Showdown), and Randall Boggs (Monster's Inc.)

Dragon: Dora the Dragon Ghost (Danny Phantom)

Extras with Dora: Rika Nonaka, Renamon (Digimon Tamers), and Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Farquadd: Dennis (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie)


	21. Beelzemon

**Beelzemon:** Beelzemon live the life of a loner. But when toons invade his home, he and his "friends" are off to rescue Princess Serenity for the evil Lord Mojo Jojo. But will love find him first? Pairings: BeelzemonxSerenityxRenamon and DiegoxRaikou

Cast:

Shrek: Beelzemon (Digimon Tamers)

Human Fiona: Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Ogre Fiona: Renamon (Digimon Tamers)

Donkey: Gordon, Waffle, Mr. Blik (Catscratch), Diego (Ice Age), and Mushu (Mulan)

Dragon: Raikou (Pokemon)

Farquadd: Mojo Jojo (PPG)


	22. Sailor Moon

**Sailor Moon:** Sailor Moon lived the life of a loner. But when toons invade her home, she and her "friends" must rescue Prince Darien for the evil Princess Blakfire. But will love find her first? Pairings: Sailor MoonxDarienxTuxedo Mask, & ViperxGodzilla

Cast:

Shrek: Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)

Extras with Sailor Moon: Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury & Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon)

Human Fiona: Darien (Sailor Moon)

Ogre Fiona: Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon)

Donkey: Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Bartok (Anastasia), Kiari (Kingdom Hearts), and Wreck-Gar (Transformers Animated)

Dragon: Godzilla (Godzilla 1998)

Farquadd: Blackfire (Teen Titans)

Robin Hood: Author's choice

Magic Mirror: Author's choice

Gingy: Author's choice


End file.
